


The Boy Next Door

by NSFW_is_just_a_suggestion



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Next Door Neighbors, weird masturbation moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFW_is_just_a_suggestion/pseuds/NSFW_is_just_a_suggestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones lives a simple life alone in the suburbs. He goes to work, comes home, sits in front of the television, and then does it again the next day. Then one day Jack Harkness moves in next door and throws a very sexy wrench in his routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Story time! This is an old fic that I wrote after I had a dream that John Barrowman moved in next door and needed to come over to do laundry and simple stuff like that (non-sexy dream) and when I told my friend she told me that I was required to write this into a Janto fic. So I did and this is it.

The traffic was backed up on the freeway. Then again, it always was this time of day when everyone was getting off work and making there way home. Ianto sat there with his foot on the break, letting off every now and then to creep forward just enough to feel like he was actually moving. He reached down and fiddled with the dials of the radio. The first station was someone talking about how the economy was going south again, the second station was a commercial where a man said he had the secret to weight loss and you could know it too for the low price of nineteen ninety-nine. He finally settled on a station with some classic rock song playing that he recognized, but could not tell you what it was if you asked him. Ianto sighed. It was after day's like these that he could hear his father's voice in the back of his head.

“I don't know why you work as a secretary. You wasted all that time and moved to the city for this? You should have stayed here and kept working in the tailor shop with your old man.” 

Traffic moved forward, seeming to have finally broken before it came to a stop again after a length of about twenty cars. The song ended. In the space between the start of the next one, all he could hear was the hum of his old car, and the honking in the distance behind him of someone who thought his horn had the magic power to make cars move. A commercial started, and Ianto returned to switching between the stations for music.

After a while of this, Ianto broke from the traffic and made his way down the side roads out of the city and into the suburbs. He pulled up in front of a small, one story house. The blue paint on the siding was something no one in this decade would think was a good color, and the door could only be called something that used to be white. The front yard was not big, and the single large oak tree on the side did nothing to help that. The grass was green though, and he kept the lawn well cut in his time off. He pulled up into the short drive in front of the garage that he used only for storage and stepped out of the car. He walked over to the edge of the street and opened up his mailbox and removed the mail. He flipped through the stack of bills and junk mail, nothing good. Ianto stared over to the house next door to him. The 'For Sale' sign that had sat in the front yard for the past six months was gone. 

“Guess I'm going to get new neighbors.” He said only to himself as he walked back up to the house and opened the door.

 

Ianto Jones was twenty-six years old. He had spent the first several years after high school getting a degree in banking and management. It was after these first years that he dropped out of college and became a secretary for the same banking company he had initially aimed to work for, Torchwood Banking. If anyone had asked, Ianto would tell them that after several years he realized how boring it would be to continue that for the rest of his life and he was fine settling as a secretary; And honestly, he was. He liked his work, for the most part. Ianto is good at what he does. He is good with numbers, and paperwork, and filing, and he has down the favorite coffee of everyone in the office by heart. The days that get to him are the days when he is reminded of his place, and that his is not usually a place for men. 

Ianto shut the door behind him and walked to the fridge. Opening it, he was reminded that he needed to go to the store. He was already home for the night, and knew he wasn't going to go out again, so he sighed and grabbed a beer from the top shelf. He made his way back to the living room and flopped down onto the sofa. Unfastening the tie from around his neck, Ianto took a drink from the bottle and tossed the tie onto the couch beside him. He told himself that he would remember to go to the store in the morning, but for now it was Friday night and he didn't have to worry about going to work for two more days. He turned on the television and flipped through the stations until he found some old reruns of a show he watched as a kid. He left it on as background noise, but after several more beers, Ianto was no longer focused on the show. His head was touching the sofa cushion and his eyes were quickly closing. Soon, everything was black.

 

Ianto awoke the next morning to the sounds of people outside. He rose from the couch regretting not making it to his bed as he twisted his back in an attempt to get the kinks out of it. Yawning, he pulled the curtain back from the front window, the mid morning light causing him to wince. When his eyes regained focus, Ianto could see a large moving truck parked in front of the house next door. The back was open and several men in uniforms moved boxes and furniture up the drive and towards the previously vacant house. He let the curtain fall back in place. 

He opened the front door and walked down to the curb where his newspaper lay on the grass. He picked it up and put it under his arm. As he turned around to go back inside, he saw a man walking his way, waving with a cocky smile on his face.

“Morning neighbor!” The man said as he stuck out his hand. Ianto took it and shook. 

“Morning.” The man before him could have been anywhere from twenty-five to thirty-five, his face had that almost perpetually youthful look. His brown hair an manicured tousled mess. His eyes were, Ianto realized, not gray, but a very pale blue. The man laughed and Ianto followed his eyes downward where their hands were still clasped in a shake. 

“Sorry.” Ianto pulled his hand quickly to his side. “So, you moved into the old place?”

“Yeah, thought it was time for a change in scenery and all that. The name is Jack, Jack Harkness.”

“Ianto Jones.” Ianto took note of his distinctly American accent.

“So, Ianto Jones, I catch you as you're headed to work?” Next door Jack asked with a bigger smile spreading across his face. The question took Ianto by surprise and again he followed Jack's eyes down. He realized he was still wearing his dark blue dress pants and his white dress shirt, all be it un-tucked and a wrinkled mess.

“No! I mean, it's Saturday so,” Ianto cleared his throat. Jack laughed with his whole upper body. Ianto felt himself flush, for some reason.

“A good Friday night, I understand.” Before Ianto could clear anything up, Jack patted him on the shoulder and took a step back. “I'll be seeing you around, Ianto Jones.” He took a few more steps back before turning his eyes away from Ianto, who found himself standing in his front yard until a moment after Jack had returned to his house. Ianto shut the door behind him and turned to look in the mirror beside the door. His hair was a mess of bedhead, half of it sticking up more than the other side. He could see his face redden a little more in the mirror.

 

The rest of the day seemed to go by rather quickly. Ianto completed his Saturday chores and found himself sitting down just after an early supper to watch some television and have a drink before going to bed. Ianto had just sat down when there was a knock at the door. 

“Evening neighbor!” The wide, natural smile of his new next door neighbor greeted him.

“Hello Jack.”

“I hate to trouble you this late in the day, but you see I just moved in and wouldn't you know it, they haven't turned my water on yet. I gave them a call and the machine said that they would be closed until Monday.” Jack raised on shoulder to show the bundle of clothing under his arm. “I was wondering if I might trouble you for a quick shower?” Ianto stared into those pale blue eyes. 

“Um, yeah. That's fine. I,” He stepped to the side and gestured for Jack to enter. “The utility companies around here can be a bit unreliable at times, you learn to work with them.” Jack stood in the center of his living room, looking around.

“Nice place.”

“Thanks, the shower is just down that hall, to the left.” Ianto showed Jack, who thanked him again and walked to the shower. The door shut and Ianto sat back onto the couch. A moment later, the sound of water running; then the shower starting. Ianto focused on his show. It was a talk show of some kind, some new actor filling in for an old actor of a long running show. There was a naked man in his shower. The new actor was young, but they all had high hopes for him. There was a naked, attractive man in his shower. They asked him questions about his dream job or something and he rambled on for a while. Ianto was quickly becoming aware of how dry his throat was becoming. The show came to and end, as did the shower. A few minutes later, the door opened and Jack entered the living room again. Ianto stood. Jack wore a different shirt, dark blue, and a different pair of blue jeans. His hair hung on his head, not quite dry yet. 

“Thanks for the shower. It's nice having a boy next door who is as nice as you are.” Ianto blinked, but he thought Jack winked. Probably not.

“No problem, any time.” Ianto said. Wait what? Ianto thought. Jack smiled his increasingly familiar smile.

“See you around Ianto Jones.” With that, he left. Ianto fell onto the couch and exhaled for what felt like the first time tonight. It wasn't that he wasn't familiar with this kind of feeling, it had just been some time since he had felt it last. College maybe? He couldn't be sure. Ianto shook his head and turned off the television and lights, making his way out of the living room. Entering the bathroom, he flipped on the lights and began to unfasten his pants. His foot caught on something soft that pulled along with his next step. Looking down, Ianto found a bundle of black cloth. A shirt. Jack's shirt. Ianto picked up the shirt that belonged to his new neighbor and looked at it. 

“Must have forgotten this.” Ianto muttered to himself as he moved it to the counter. As he lay the cloth down, he felt his own fingers tighten, willing him not to let go. A lump caught in his throat and he felt his heart drop a few feat in his chest. He pursed his lips together and furrowed his brow as he stared at the shirt in his outstretched hand. Even from there, Ianto could smell a very distinct smell. The same one he recognized from two times before that day. He pulled the shirt up closer to his face and took a deep breath. This was the smell of Jack Harkness. The tightening in his chest told him this was a smell he wanted to get used to. The tightening in his pants told him that this was a person he wanted to get used to him.

Ianto's free hand found its way to his already loose belt and finished undoing his pants quicker than Ianto could think about what he was doing. The free hand grasped his cock and began to stroke in slow, hard movements. His eyes closed and he filled his head with the scent of Jack once again. The smile flashed across the black of his lids. A gasp and twitch as he rubbed just the right spot. Ianto ran the cloth through his hands, feeling the soft fabric on the tips of his fingers. The sound of his voice and laugh rang through the halls of his memory. He bucked into his own fist, faster every second. The hand with the shirt made its way to his face. He could feel the fabric touch the side of his face and the smell enter his nose, and the whole of Jack Harkness envelope his senses. The pale blue eyes stared back at him from the darkness of his mind and in a final moment, he could feel the touch on his shoulder once again. Ianto gasped an audible moan, his knees going weak as he came with his whole body into his curled fist. He stood there for a moment, breathing short quick breaths, standing alone in his bathroom once again. One hand still grasping the shirt of the stranger who moved in next door this morning, and his other cum covered hand loosely holding his cock. Ianto suddenly felt his face flush with embarrassment. He washed himself up and made his way to bed. He lay there for a long time, sorting out his thoughts before he finally fell asleep.

 

He woke the next day just before dawn, but felt it was okay to lie there until the sun was up before getting up himself. When he finally did, he ate himself a quick breakfast and showered. As he finished toweling himself off, he picked up the shirt from the counter that belonged to his next door neighbor. Ianto sighed, it was too early for this.

It was just after noon when Ianto left his house, with a black t-shirt in hand. He knocked on Jack's door and a moment later, it opened.

“Ianto Jones! Just the man I was hoping to see!” Jack crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. Ianto stretched out the arm with the shirt, offering it to Jack.

“You left this at my house last night, I thought you might want it back.” Jack took the shirt without breaking eye contact with Ianto and tossed it inside.

“Absentminded. Sorry about that. Won't happen again.” Jack paused. “Say, while you're here would you mind giving me a hand with something?”

“Yeah, sure.” Jack stepped inside and Ianto followed, shutting the door behind him. The room before him was the living room of the house. All the furniture was placed in one corner of the room with boxes filling the rest of the space. The house was older than Ianto's, but it was bigger, nicer.

“The movers just piled everything in the living room and left. Hire cheap movers and you get what you pay for I suspect.” Jack walked to the corner of the room where it was apparent that boxes had already been moved around and taken to other rooms. “I started moving the boxes around, but I've barely made a dent in them. I was wondering if you would help me move them to the back room and pull the furniture out. Give me a living room anyway.”

“Yes. I mean, I'm free today, so,” Jack's smile spread as wide as when they first met the day before and Ianto felt himself flush. He walked over and picked up a box. It was heavy, but not unmanageable. 

“Take that one down the hall, the last door on the right. That's where most of these are going until I have the patience to unbox them.”

“Yes sir.”

 

Several hours passed when Jack and Ianto flopped down onto Jack's couch, exhausted but finished with their work. Ianto looked at his watch, it was already mid afternoon. He had not realized he spent the entire day helping Jack move boxes and rearrange furniture.

“Thanks again for the help.”

“No problem.” Ianto felt more comfortable around Jack than he had that morning.

“I'm starving. How about you let me make you dinner.” Jack stood up, patting Ianto's thigh twice as he did.

“What, no. Thank you, but that is not really necessary.” Ianto protested.

“Relax,” Jack laughed from the kitchen, “I have some left over pizza from last night.” He stepped back around the corner holding a delivery pizza box. “I'm going to reheat this. Not much one for cooking myself.” Ianto felt a smile spread across his face as he joined Jack in the kitchen.

Jack placed a paper plate with a steaming slice of microwave reheated pizza and a bottle of beer in front of Ianto.

“Dinner is served!” He said enthusiasticly as he sat the same thing before himself.

“Thanks.” Ianto took a large bite of the too hot pizza as most of the toppings came off with the cheese. He whipped at his face with the napkin as Jack laughed.

“So, Ianto Jones, what do you do for a living?” Jack crossed his arms and leaned forward on the table.

“Well, um, I am the communications coordinator for executives of the Torchwood Banking Institution.” Ianto said, half sure of himself.

“Oh, and what does the communications coordinator for executives of the Torchwood Banking Institution do?” Jack asked, with over interest. Ianto licked his lips and stumbled over his words a few times before starting. 

“I direct communications between the executives in office and with clients that call. I organize documents that need to go from one person to another.” He paused again, “And I bring them coffee.”

“So, a coffee boy?”

“Yeah a coffee boy.” Ianto laughed and had the strong feeling that Jack was laughing with him, and not at him. 

“And how do you go about getting a job as exciting as coffee boy for Torchwood?” Jack asked and Ianto could swear that he was not even mocking him, that Jack actually wanted to hear what Ianto had to say. 

“Well, I knew I wanted to work with Torchwood for a very long time, well I had hoped for something a little higher up, but there were some, complications along the way.” Ianto stopped, but then for the first time he could recall, he wanted to talk about it. “I went to school, I had this plan. Go to school, get a degree, and start out working for Torchwood as a high level executive, marketing division. During my third year of schooling, I had something of a nervous breakdown and quit. By the time I got myself back together, it was too late. I wasn't able to make myself go back. I had enough schooling to get my foot in the door at Torchwood, but this was all I was able to manage. Good work though, I do enjoy it, most day.” Ianto looked across the table at Jack who just stared back at him. “So, what do you do for a living?” Jack leaned back and let out a breath.

“Oh, government stuff. Really boring, lots of really long words that sound fancier than they actually are.” From there, the conversation went to sports and television, to books and a bit of philosophy. Just after the sun started to go down, Ianto dismissed himself and went back to his house feeling that he may have over stayed his welcome. Jack assured him he had not.

Ianto returned to his home and made his way to the living room for a bit of tv before bed. There was a knock at the door. Ianto opened the door to find Jack standing in front of him with a small basket full of clothing. 

“I was hoping that I could use your shower again tonight, and maybe do a load of laundry?” Jack smiled and Ianto laughed.

“Sure.” Ianto gestured for him to enter and pointed out the laundry room through the back of the kitchen. Jack poured his clothes into the washer, started it, and made his way to the bathroom again. Ianto sat down and sighed. He felt good. Better than he had for a long while, and he was starting to think it was Jack. The shower started and Ianto made his way around the house, getting everything ready for work the next day. He was standing in the laundry room getting a clean pair of socks when the buzzer for the washer went off. 

“I got it.” Ianto said. He heard the shower switch off. Ianto began tossing Jack's clothing into the dryer when he heard a door open.

“I got it, I got it!” Jack's voice rang from the other side of the house. Ianto turned around just in time to see Jack walk into the laundry room with a towel around his waist, and nothing else. It seemed to Ianto that Jack had only half finished drying off; his hair was still wet and beads of water ran down the side of his face and his chest. Ianto noticed the chest; his throat knotted. Jack's body was smooth, with the lean muscle of someone who doesn't work out, but keeps very good care of their body. His stomach caused Ianto's eyes to follow it down until he could see the tops of his hip bones from under the towel. Ianto regained some of his composure and met Jack's eyes.

“Sorry, I. Laundry.” Ianto stuttered. Jack stood their smiling the stupid smile that seemed to be painted on his face. Jack stepped forward and with the hand that was not holding his towel up, reached up behind Ianto's head and pulled him closer until their mouths pressed against each other. Jack's mouth was warm and wet upon Ianto who was so stunned he just stood there and felt as Jack did all the work. His lips moving, his tongue pushing its way inside Ianto's mouth and wrapping around his own tongue, Jack's teeth grabbing lip and not letting go until Ianto let out a light wince. 

Jack started to pull back, but this time it was Ianto's turn to pull Jack closer. His hand grabbed a handful of Jack's wet hair, drops of water started running down his wrist, but he just pulled Jack in closer. Ianto wanted to taste everything about Jack, his tongue searched Jack's mouth, running on cheek and teeth and feeling every angle of the mouth he wanted to keep knowing. Ianto felt the hand on the back of his head shift down to his neck and another hand grasped his back. Ianto knew the towel was lying on the floor between them and wanted so bad to see the rest of the man before him, but felt the strong desire to not let go. Jack pulled his face away long enough to mutter. “Bedroom?”

“Yes.” Ianto broke away and took Jack by the hand to pull him to the bedroom, glancing down as he brushed past to get a glimpse of what was in store. By the time they reached the room, Ianto had already kicked off his shoes and had loosed his belt. Jack's hands found their way down and fought with Ianto's to be the one who had the honor of removing his pants. Ianto removed his shirt while Jack pulled the pants down to Ianto's ankles and rose up to meet his face. Jack let out a small laugh as he pushed Ianto over onto the bed and dropping to his knees. Ianto tilted his head up, watching as Jack wrapped a hand around his cock and, with a wink, took him into his mouth all at once. Ianto moaned as he felt the back of Jack's throat. Jack ran his hands up and grasped Ianto's hips, pulling him into him mouth as he sucked him all in again. Ianto grabbed another handful of hair as he bucked forward, moaning as his eyes began to water slightly. One of Jack's hands made its way around and Ianto sucked in a deep breath as he felt the first of Jack's fingers penetrate him. There was a sharp pain which caused him to lurch forward, deeper into Jack's mouth who held him inside and Ianto let out his breath and laughed slightly.

“You're, you're good at this.” Ianto breathed, Jack laughed at this which caused Ianto to shift, not expecting the pleasure of that action. Jack made eye contact with Ianto as he slowly slid a second finger inside of him. Ianto bucked into it, feeling the painful pleasure of having another human inside of him. Jack worked Ianto from both sides, causing him to moan and move where he wanted him to, hitting all the right spots. Ianto felt the pressure inside of him.

“I'm going to... Jack, I'm about to.” Ianto panted, but Jack moaned something that sounded like an acknowledgment, but continued to take Ianto deep in his mouth. Ianto felt a third finger enter his ass without warning and with that surge, Ianto grasped the back of Jack's head as he felt himself cum with his whole being, leaning up from the bed and into Jack who accepted him fully. After a moment, Ianto was able to lean back and with that, Jack slowly pulled his fingers out of Ianto, who could hear a very distinct swallowing sound.

“How was that?” Jack asked, knowing the answer before it was even said.

“That was great.” Ianto panted as he sat up. He reached a hand out and pulled Jack up onto the bed with him. “But, now it is your turn.” Ianto spread his legs on either side of Jack and placed a hand onto Jack's penis. He began to stroke Jack's girth and wondered how long it had been since he had done this, and hoped it would be just as good. He lowered his head and gently blew as he traced the length of Jack and ran his tongue up before bringing the head between his lips. He took it slow and circled it with his tongue as he brought it in, which Jack seemed to like as he moaned grasped at the bedsheets. Ianto smiled with the cock in his mouth as he grasped Jack's balls with his free hand and began massaging them as he worked back and forth.

Ianto pulled away from Jack who let out a small moan of disappointment. Ianto stood and walked over to his night stand, opening the drawer and removing a small bottle. He all but emptied the bottle of lube into his palm and dropped the bottle on the floor to stand over Jack again. He grasped the penis in front of him and coated it in the lube. Ianto repositioned himself back onto Jack. Without breaking eye contact, Ianto grasped Jack again with his hand and guided his cock in as he lowered his body down onto it. Ianto felt Jack penetrate him and both men let out a moan at the same time. Jack's hands quickly moved from the bed to Ianto's sides and squeezed tightly as Ianto let himself drop lower, letting Jack deeper inside. Ianto felt himself pressing against Jack and, having taken Jack inside him fully, began to shift his hips forward and back. Jack broke eye contact to throw his head back into the pillow, gritting his teeth and twitching under the pleasure of it. Ianto smiled at this, the control he had over the man below him. Ianto leaned his body forward, burying his face into Jack's neck and began to suck on the mouth full of flesh that he found there. Jack's hands wrapped around Ianto's back and held him close as he let Ianto rock back and forth on top of him. Jack started to say something, but Ianto silenced him by pushing his own mouth over his. Jack bucked forward into Ianto with his whole body as he came forcefully and Ianto allowed himself to keep kissing Jack until he was finished. The two men rolled over onto the bed, panting, exhausted, and more than satisfied. Ianto let his head fall over to meet the gaze of Jack who was already staring at him, that adorable smile on his face. 

“Who knew the boy next door would be so good.” 

 

Ianto awoke first when his alarm went off. He quickly shut it off so as not to wake the sleeping man next to him. Ianto showered, put on the suit that he was to wear to work that day, and made his way into the kitchen. He made himself a piece of toast to eat quickly before he left for work and brewed a pot of coffee. He ate his toast and poured his coffee into a thermos to take with him. He then reached into the cabinet and removed a large mug which he filled with coffee and took back to the bedroom. The man in his bed was awake now. He sat up, leaning against the head board, with his arms behind his head. He was naked, covered with just the bed sheet and winked at Ianto as he entered the room.

“I have to go to work now, but here,” Ianto handed Jack the coffee, he accepted it and took a drink without breaking eye contact. “I'll see you tonight?” Jack gave him a nod. Ianto nodded back and started to leave the room.

“Hey coffee boy,” Ianto looked over his shoulder, “you look damn good in a suit.”

 

-End


End file.
